The first date
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: here is a Lincoln x luna fanfic, someone requested. it nothing to big just a little love story, yes it is loudcest so if you don't like it loudcest then don't read. you been warned


**_here is a Lincoln x luna fanfic, someone requested. it nothing to big just a little love story, yes it is loudcest so if you don't like it loudcest then don't read. you been warned_**.

Lincoln had looked at himself in the mirror, smiling as he brush his hair, flicking at his cow lick and clean his face with a damp cloth, grabbing a dry towel to dry his face.

Lincoln looking at himself again, he was wearing a black suit, black dress shoes, and a white button up shirt under his suit.

To put it simple, the girl's at school would start drooling if they had seem him like this.

Lincoln had walking out of the bathroom and headed to his room, once inside he had closed the door behind him and went over to his toy model airplane that was hanging from the ceiling, he had grabbed it and opened up a secret compartment, pulling out a roll of cash, counting it.

"50...52...63...and 70" he said quietly to himself before nodding "yeah 70 will be enough for tonight plus dessert" he finished and put the rest of his money back into the airplane, walking out of his room again, walking down the hall.

Lincoln had stop in front of a door and took a deep breath and knocked on the door

"coming!" He hear someone yell before the door open "oh hey linc- w-whoa" luan started but couldn't finish because she had looked at Lincoln, seeing how insanely hot he had looked, she couldn't believe that this boy in front of her was her younger brother, she could feel her face heating up and quickly close the door, leaving a confused Lincoln.

The door open again and this time it was luna who had opened the door, the two had became breathless as they had looked at each other.

Lincoln looked at Luna, wearing her purple dress, It was a simple outfit but for Lincoln, his heart would skip a beat every time he saw it.

Luna had looked at Lincoln in his suit, and tried her hardest not to drool like a idiot at the sight of him, she could see why luan was so red in the face.

Lincoln had clear his throat "a-are you ready to g-go" he said to luna who was brought back to reality and nodded

"Yeah, I'm ready to go" she had said trying her hardest to not trip over her words.

Lincoln had held out his hand and luna had blushed and took it, they had walked downstairs where the rest of the girls was at "Lori, me and Luna are ready to go" Lincoln had called out, getting the girls attention and their eyes had nearly pop out from their skulls as they had looked at Lincoln.

Lana, lola, Lynn, and Lucy jaws had nearly drop to the floor, Leni gasp at how cute he looked and Lori couldn't help but try to keep the blush from spreading across her face.

"O-ok, let me get t-the key's" Lori said and left the room.

The girls had looked at Luna jealous, because the girls had thought it would be best for Lincoln to have practice dating, so they had all pulled straws and much to Luna relief, she had pulled the shortest.

Lori had came back with the key's and gave they to Luna "you remember the rule's right, this is just a practice date to teach him right from wrong" she said looking at Luna who had took the key's.

"Don't worry mate, I know what I'm doing" she said and look at Lincoln "let's get going" she said and Lincoln had nodded and went to the door, opening it for her.

Luna smiled and walked out of the door first, Lincoln had followed behind her, they had gotten in the van and had drove off, with the girls watching from the window.

Luna had looked at Lincoln and Lincoln had looked back at her, both smiling "so where to Lincoln" Luna asked.

"Somewhere that have a open stage, cause I know you like music when you eat, also somewhere that no one know us" he told her making her blush and nod.

Luna had drove out of the town, and to a small restaurant that had a open stage so anyone could perform, plus no one would know them, because tonight would be special.

Luna had parked and turned off the van "well here we are" she said and Lincoln had nodded.

"let's go" he told her and gotten out of the van, Luna doing the same and the two had went inside, liking the vibe the place had.

Lincoln had ordered them a table and they was seated a few tables away from the stage and was given a menu.

Luna had looked though the menu, looking at the prices "wow, this place is kinda high, I don't think I have enough..." She said placing her menu down, a hand had grabbed hers, making her look up at Lincoln who was smiling at her.

"Go ahead and get what you want, I'm paying" Lincoln told her, shocking her.

"No, Lincoln I can't" Luna said shaking her head but Lincoln had squeeze her hand gently, causing her to look at him

"Luna trust me, it is okay. Nothing is to much for you" Lincoln said making Luna heart swell at how caring he was.

"O-ok Lincoln" Luna said and started to look through the menu again and saw what she wanted but looked at the price of it making her rethink it.

"Quit looking at the price Luna, I know you are" Lincoln said making Luna place the menu down.

"I'm sorry, I'm guessing I just nervous about this being our first official date" Luna said told him.

She was right, it was their first true date because they had started to date each other in secret, they had both knew it was wrong, they was brother and sister but... They didn't care, they had loved each other deeply and would do anything for each other.

The waiter had came up and took their order, Luna had order the chief special pasta with a coke, and Lincoln had order the brisket, medium rare with a coke as well.

The waiter had walked away, leaving the two alone together, Lincoln had looked at Luna, smiling "Luna, I have to say. You look so beautiful this evening, I'm so happy I'm here with you" he said sincerely.

Luna blushed deeply as her heart felt like it would explode at any second for how much of a sweet talker he was towards to her.

"I feel the same way Lincoln, I'm so happy you wanted to be with me, I know this is wrong but... I don't care, whatever happens we can deal with it together" she said making him smile happily and nod.

After a bit of talking together and watching the performances that would sing on stage, luna tried not to jump up there and rock the whole building because she was here to be with Lincoln.

Their food came and they had look absolutely amazing, they had smiled and started to eat, occasionally feeding each other a bit of their food.

They had finished eating eating and they signed in satisfaction, the waiter had came and took their food while Lincoln had asked for the bill "excuse me, I gotta go to the restroom" he said and Luna had nodding, watching him walk away before looking up at the stage, watching the person sing.

Luna had looked around as Lincoln had been gone for awhile now, she had started to get a bit nervous about what would be keeping him so long, she was able to get up to look at him Lincoln had called out for her.

"Luna" Lincoln called out, watching as he had gotten luna attention as he was on the stage, he smiled and pulled out his phone and press play and music started to play.

Luna was at a lost for words as she watched, Lincoln took a deep breath and started to sing sing

( **Maroon 5 - pure** **imagination)**

 ** _"Come with me, and you'll be_**

 ** _In a world of pure imagination_**

 ** _Take a look and you'll see into your imagination"._**

 ** _"We'll begin with a spin_**

 ** _Traveling in the world of my creation_**

 ** _What we'll see will defy explanation_**

 ** _If you want to view paradise_**

 ** _Simply look around and view it_**

 ** _Anything you want to, do it_**

 ** _Want to change the world, there's nothing to it"._**

As Lincoln had sang, the whole building watch in silence and Luna had watched in shock as Lincoln voice had sounded so amazing.

Lincoln had pause, let the music play before he started to sing again

 ** _"There is no life I know_**

 ** _To compare with pure imagination_**

 ** _Living there, you'll be free_**

 ** _If you truly wish to be"._**

Lincoln had sung, slowly grabbed the microphone and slowly walked off the stage while he let the music play, he had stopped in front of luna and grabbed her hand and started to sing again.

 ** _"If you want to view paradise_**

 ** _Simply look around and view it_**

 ** _Anything you want to, do it_**

 _ **Want to change the world, there's nothing to it"**._

He sang and kissed the back of her hand before he had slowly went back on stage to finish.

 ** _"Come with me, and you'll be_**

 ** _In a world of pure imagination"._**

 ** _"There is no life I know_**

 ** _To compare with pure imagination_**

 ** _Living there, you'll be free_**

 ** _If you truly wish to be"._**

Lincoln had slowly stopped singing, the place had broke out cheering and clapping, Luna was moved to tears.

Lincoln had bowed his head and walked off stage and made his way back to Luna who had gotten up and hugged him tightly "lincoln I never knew you knew how to sing, that was amazing!" She said as she had broke the hug.

Luna had smiled and kissed him, putting everything into it as she wanted him to know how much she had loved him.

Lincoln had kissed back, doing the same as her, putting all of his love for her in the kiss

They had pulled back, smiling at each other and they had sit down, Lincoln had looked at the bill and paid with $18 dollars leftover "would you like some dessert, Luna" Lincoln asked and she had shook her head

"Stop it, you are spoiling me Lincoln" she smiled at shook her head "you had done enough for me tonight Lincoln" she said and stood up "come on, let's go" she said and Lincoln had nodded and left the place.

The two of them had entered the van "Lincoln... You are so amazing, I'm so lucky to have you in my life" Luna said as she looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln had smiled and lean over to Luna and kissed her, she smiled and kissed him back they broke the kiss, smiling and blush.

"Let's go home" luna said and Lincoln had nodded, and they had made their way back home.

 ** _there we go, I hope y'all enjoy this fanfic. like, comments (cause I love reading y'all comments), and be ready for my next fanfic._**


End file.
